Clan Erob
Clan Info *Erob is an off-world Liaden clan, based on Lytaxin. (See novel Plan B) *Respected Trading clan''Agent of Change'', ch 6 *Lines: Tiazan (delm's line), tel'Vosti *Badge: Stylized mountain-and-hawk, depicted in red and gold on a field of indigo blue''Agent of Change'', ch 4 - "a field of indigo, across which a crimson bird stooped to a gold-limned mountain"Plan B, ch 4 *Famous names: Rool Tiazan, Miri Robertson Tiazan, Delmae Clan Korval Historic Clan *Of all The Clans, Erob is Korval’s oldest and closest ally. Erob’s tie with Clan Korval began in the old universe. *Clan Erob are descendants of The Dramliz Rool Tiazan and his Gray Lady Healer, who knelt to The Tree and pledged alliance in the old universe, Crystal Soldier, ch 31-32 and emigrated to Liad on Quick Passage with Captain Cantra yos'Phelium, copilot Tor An yos'Galan, the Tree, etc.Crystal Dragon, ch 32-37 **when they moved from Liad to Lytaxin isn’t stated Shan to Priscilla: "Erob is Korval’s most ancient ally. The family diaries speak of Rool Tiazan and his lifemate, leaders of the dramliz, who chose to evacuate the Old World on the ship piloted by Cantra yos’Phelium. Rool Tiazan had read the luck, you see -— and the luck sent him to Cantra yos’Phelium.” “Rool Tiazan was a full wizard, then,” Priscilla murmured. “He had the Sight.” “Apparently so, since Quick Passage and her passengers eventually came safe to Liad.”Plan B, ch 5, Dutiful Passage, in Orbit Breeding with Korval Miri Robertson Tiazan — Delmae Korval — is a descendant of Rool Tiazan and his Lady, who told Jela and Cantra they had children, safely hidden from the SheriekasCrystal Soldier, ch 31 *Miri has Rool's red hair and his Lady's gray eyes. Plan B *as the breeding plan prescribes, Miri and Val Con’s baby girl Talizea carries genes from lines Tiazan and yos’Phelium The Breeding Plan *Clan Korval makes babies with dramliza-born Clan Erob (Line Tiazan) every third generation *Delm Korval Wayr yos’Phelium “oversaw her generation's contract marriage with Erob and left a reminder message about the next one three generations hence.”''Plan B'', ch 5 See The Delms of Korval *Turns out, the next scheduled contract marriage between yos'Phelium and Tiazan became a lifemating, and Val Con and Miri produced a child, Talizea "We’re a bit more than allies. More accurate to say cousins -- or half-clan, there’s a word! Ever since the ship landed on Liad, Tiazan and Korval have been sticking to an arrangement -- actually a protocol, all properly signed and sealed —— a schedule of a contract-marriage every three generations, with the child going, in unfailing sequence: Erob, Korval, Erob, Korval . . .” Priscilla frowned. “You said Tiazan and Korval—” “So I did, and so it was. Korval seems to have sent equally from yos’Phelium and yos’Galan, but Erob seems only to have sent from Tiazan, never from the subordinate Line."Plan B, ch 5, Dutiful Passage, in Orbit So Korval and Erob produce dramliz *"Korval has given many Healers -- and -- and dramliz as well." Local Custom, chapter 14 *Er Thom was seen to sigh. "A yos'Galan," he said patiently, "which has given dozens to the Healers and the dramliz over the years since the Exodus. Why stare that another child of the Line shows these abilities?Local Custom, chapter 19 Origins of the Breeding Plan *Foremost dramliza Rool Tiazan — Miri's ancestor and Founder of Clan Erob— first suggested interbreeding with Korval, starting with young Tor An yos'Galan: The dramliz want young Tor An's genes. Farseers predict twins from the match and offer the girl-child to us — to Clan Korval — as settlement. Jela would say that a wizard on board tips the scale to survival — which remains sound reasoning, though we're planet-bound now and in honorable estate, or so the boy will tell me . . . As it transpires, Tor An met his proposed wife several days ago, through Dramliza Rool Tiazan's good graces, I make no doubt! The boy's smitten, of course, so the marriage is made. Perhaps the girl-child will fail of being dramliz . . . —Excerpted from Cantra yos'Phelium's Log BookLocal Custom, chapter 25 —Excerpted from Cantra yos'Phelium's Log BookLocal Custom, chapter 25 Erob's Tree *One of The Tree's offspring grows on Erob’s grounds. Clan Korval gave Erob a small tree to seal their ancient alliance. It has grown large over the centuries. *From Plan B: "It was a largish tree, Miri thought, with a pleasingly tree-like trunk and nice broad four-fingered leaves a shade greener and a shade less blue than the grass. Nuts or seed pods hung in clusters here and there, and the whole thing smelled good."Plan B, Lytaxin, Approaching Erob *In Plan B, Val Con and Miri greet Erob's Tree. It welcomes them. Plan B, Lytaxin, Approaching Erob * Later, Erob's Tree welcomes Shan to Lytaxin, and helps him navigate his lifeboatPlan B, Lytaxin Warzone, Altitide 12 Kilometers *Still later, the tree gives a seedpod to Miri, for Daav.I Dare, Day 51, Standard Year 1393, Departing Lytaxin Dragon’s Tooth A gift from Korval. A tower / bridal suite retreat / planetary defence unit/ meteor shield/ pod 77. Long ago, Korval gave it to Erob, keyed with Plan B instructions, based on the mad but clairvoyant Theonna, 82nd Delm Korval. See The Delms of Korval ‘In the distance was the tree, gift of Korval. Beyond that, the house, and well beyond that, the foothills and small mountain range named Dragon’s Back. Somewhere there, on the lower of the mountain humps, was another gift of Korval. This was a tower. Called Dragon’s Tooth for reasons none could give, it currently housed three spotters, a circumstance that had charged Win Den tel’Vosti with glee. “A fine use we make of Korval’s contract-suite, eh!”Plan B, Lytaxin: Erob’s Combat Practice Grounds / chapter 13 *Dutiful Passage and Dragon's Tooth protect the clanhouse from the Yxtrangship, firing from orbitPlan B, Warzone “What meteor shield?” “The one that our instruments assure us is even now in place, covering an area with Korval’s Tree as its center.” Korval’s Tree sat in the front garden and well for them that it did, Erob thought, sighing sharply. “It appears that the Planetary Defense Unit is concerned that the Tree may come under attack from space.” .... ..."Here is something to amuse, Win Den,” she said, scrolling to the end of the file. “In times when its attention is not diverted by the possibility of meteor strike, Planetary Defense Unit is none other than Dragon’s Tooth, Korval’s contract suite.” She sat back, suddenly very tired indeed. “The blood thins, Win Den. We should not have forgotten this.” “Peace dulls the senses,” he said softly. “Give praise, Emrith, that Korval’s Tooth has remained alive. Let us hope that it is also sharp.”Plan B, Warzone Members Line Tiazan * Alys (F), Makina's daughter,Plan B, ch 4 calls Emrith "aunt" and Win Den "uncle"Plan B, ch 6 * An Der (M), Emrith's nephew''Plan B'', ch 4 * Baan (M), a former Delm, Miri Tiazan's father (and Emrith's?)Plan B, ch 4 * Bendara (F), Thodelm Tiazan, Cel Met's daughter''Plan B'', ch 4 *Bendara (F), 12th Century: “Bendara Tiazan,” Master ven’Deelin inclined her head. “Allow me to be delighted to see you! You must dine with me upon the morrow.” The redhead straightened...“I am honored, Master Trader,” she said, in the mode of junior to senior.Balance of Trade, DAY 106 Standard Year 1118 Tilene Trade Theater * Cel Met (?)Plan B, ch 4 * Danae (F), served as first mate on Dutiful Passage after Korval was exiled from Liad''Alliance of Equals'', ch 14 * Dil Nem (M), Kern's son,Plan B, ch 4 served as third mate on Dutiful Passage after Korval exiled from Liad''Alliance of Equals'', ch 8 * Emrith (F), Delm Erob''Plan B'', ch 4 * Ilvin (F), Jen Sar's daughter''Plan B'', ch 4 * Jen Sar (?)Plan B, ch 4 * Kea (F), "the very best we had", pilot, died in the war''Plan B'', ch 4 * Kern (M), Miri Robertson's "uncle" (given relative ages, etc., more likely her grandmother's brother than her mother's)Plan B, ch 4 *Kol Vus (M), the clan's radio tech,Plan B, ch 6 * Makina (?)Plan B, ch 4 * Miri (F), Miri Robertson's grandmother, pilot, crash-landed on SurebleakPlan B, ch 4 See Fighting Chance * Miri Robertson Tiazan, Clan Korval * Randa (F), Win Den tel'Vosti's mother;Plan B, ch 4 * Rool (M), line founder''Crystal Dragon'' * Trianna (?)Plan B, ch 13 * ? (M), deceased, Emrith's father and predecessor as delm''I Dare'', ch 19 Line tel'Vosti * Pel Jim (M), Win Den's father''Plan B'', ch 4 * Win Den (M), Thodelm tel'Vosti''Plan B'', ch 4 References Category:Clans Category:Clan Korval